1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to processing of food. More particularly, the invention relates to cooking by deep frying and automatic dispensing of food such as french fries, chicken pieces or scampi.
2. Related Prior Art
Presently available apparatus of this type suffer from the considerable disadvantages that excessive fumes, odour and unhygienic surface deposits are generated, in use. A further problem is that there is insufficient control of the handling and cooking of food, especially if the apparatus is to be used for different types of food.
The present invention is directed towards providing an improved food processing apparatus to overcome these problems.